1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to selected compositions which are the reaction products of poly(oxyalkylated) hydrazines and either phosphorylation agents or thiophosphorylation agents, or mixtures thereof. The present invention also relates to their use as corrosion inhibitors.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Poly(oxyalkylated) hydrazines are known compounds. For example, British Pat. No. 987,354, which issued to Farbenfabriken Bayer A. G. on Mar. 24, 1965, teaches that alkylene oxide adducts of hydrazine [e.g., tetra(hydroxypropyl)hydrazine] may be used to prepare cellular polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,741, which issued to H. Lederle and F. Milnes on Mar. 2, 1982, teaches that selected poly(oxyalkylated) hydrazines are effective as corrosion inhibitors for hydraulic fluids. While these poly(oxyalkylated) hydrazines are good inhibitors for that use, they are not suitable for certain other aggressive environments such as aqueous acidic solutions, brines and sour brines. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve upon these poly(oxyalkylated) hydrazines so to make them more effective in other environments besides hydraulic fluids.